Love Will Find A Way
by Night Essence
Summary: A corny little songfic about Harry and Draco's love.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Draco, Ron, Lucius or any other characters from the Harry Potter books. I don't own the song either. It's in Lion King 2: Simba's Pride.

Rating: PG-13 Warning: Slash and some hate remarks. Please note that I don't feel this way.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

* * *

"Ron, stop it."

"No. Harry, he's a Death Eater, he can't be trusted."

"Stop saying that. He's not a Death Eater. He doesn't want to follow his father. Why can't you trust me on this? I love him and he loves me."

"He's a Malfoy. He can't be trusted. He probably has you under some spell, or this is just a ploy to get you to Voldemort." I couldn't believe what he was saying. Draco would never do that. I turned and ran out of the common room and headed to the astronomy tower, our tower, where we started our secret meetings, where we still meet, where we shared our first kiss, where we made love for the first time, where he was supposed to meet me five minutes ago. Where is he?

_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known _

_We would never need_

_To face the world alone_

_They can have the world _

_We'll create our own_

I staggered backwards from the force of the blow to my face. Can you believe this? I floo home to tell my father I've met the man I'm in love with and he beats me with his cane.

"What is wrong with you?" My father spat. I snorted and answered the obvious.

"I'm being beaten with a stick, that's what's wrong." I was hit again for my smart-ass comment.

"Being a fag is one thing, boy. But our Lord's enemy? This is who you choose? Do you do this to get beaten?" His words stung and they made me angry.

"For starters, I wouldn't be throwing the word fag around if I were you. I believe you and the other Death Eaters get a little frisky after a good massacre. Second, Voldemort is not my lord. He is a weak fool who doesn't know he's half dead. The third should be obvious I don't beg for beatings and I love Harry. If you can't cope, that's your problem." My father's face was red with rage as he lifted his cane and hit me repeatedly.

"You are no son of mine. From this day forward you are disowned, go find someone else to disappoint." With that Lucius Malfoy left his son bleeding on the cobblestone floor, without a backwards glance.

_I may not be brave or strong or smart _

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know love will find a way anywhere I go_

_I'm home if you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day _

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

Harry gasped, as a throughly beaten, Draco appeared in the astronomy tower's fireplace. He rushed over to his love and pulled him out of the fireplace.

"Draco? Oh gods, what happened? Draco?" Harry sobbed as he checked for broken bones. Draco gasped when Harry touched a bruised, if not a broken, rib.

"I told you I'd tell my father. Tonight was the night." Draco tried to go for humor to relieve Harry's stress, but Harry continued to sob.

"Oh, Draco. He did this to you? I'm so sorry. I told Ron tonight and he freaked. Why can't they accept our love?"

_I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world _

_Shining in your eyes _

_And if only they could feel it too _

_The happiness I feel with you _

Draco looked into Harry's shining emerald and knew he made the right decision. Staying with him was worth everything, the Malfoy name, his money, his very life.

"Relax, luv. I'll be fine. Just a few scrapes and cuts."

"Really, then this is just a cut?" Harry questioned as he lightly tapped the hurt rib. Draco sucked in air.

"Look, Harry, I love you, okay. And I know you love me, that's all we need. Forget them. We'll be fine on our own. We're happy with each other and that all that matters, right?" Harry nodded and pulled Draco into his lap, so he could cradle the injured boy.

_They'd know love will find a way _

_Anywhere we go were home _

_If we are there together _

_Like dark turning into day _

_Somehow we'll come through _

_Now that I've found you _

_Love will find a way _

_I know love will find a way_

The next day Draco and Harry missed all their classes. Ron quickly spread the word about the couple. Saying that the 'faggot queers' were probably fucking each other. The reactions were not as he expected though. He thought everyone would hate the idea of the two together and help him try to save Harry. But all the girls thought it was sweet, a classic star crossed lovers' story. And the guys were already suspicious because of the looks in the locker room. In fact, the only person who didn't know or suspect was Ron. Even Snape knew, and while he wasn't jumping for joy he supported Draco, the boy he loved like a son.

When Draco and Harry went to breakfast the next morning they were holding hands. Draco's wounds had been tended to and they entered the Great Hall. All conversation stopped, and then the Headmaster started clapping, followed shortly be Snape and Hermione, and then all the teachers and soon the whole hall, except, of course, for Ron. He stood up and stomped out of the hall. Harry smiled glad that he had exactly what he needed, what he longed for. Love. He had Draco and that was all that mattered.

"Is this turning you on or is it just me?" Draco asked silently, with a smirk on his face. Harry blushed and pulled Draco out of the Great Hall. Nobody saw them for the rest of the day.

* * *

For those of you who like Ron, I'm sorry. But I had to make someone the bad guy and Ron seems like he would be homophobic. This wasn't exactly the way I wanted to write the story but this is how it turned out. If I don't like it then you can expect this to be replaced. I know it's a little corny but hey, everyone likes corn, right? Anyway, can I get some reviews . . . please . . . and yes I am begging. 


End file.
